


The Sixth Technique

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Irish Republican Army, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 上世纪七十年代，爱尔兰共和军AU
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Sixth Technique

莱斯闭着眼，瘫坐在墙角，看不出来睡着还是醒着。房门关上刺刺拉拉几声，随后是一声巨响，他动都没动。

芒特站在不近不远的地方，双手背在身后，手指绞在一起，妈妈提问功课的时候他也是这个姿势。

怎么可能睡着呢？这里的灯这么亮，锥子一样戳着眼球，仿佛霸占泰晤士报头版多日的煤矿能源危机全是蹩脚谎言。他的影子被投射到莱斯的肩膀上，边缘清晰，像画在苍白皮肤上的墨线，只不过和影子的主人一样微微颤抖。还有噪音，不知道从哪个角落里发出的白噪音，哨子？汽笛？尖叫？说不清是什么，顺着脊椎骨钻进大脑。他才进来半分钟不到，就恶心地想吐，喉咙里塞进一只水母那么想吐。

但莱斯已经超过五天没睡觉了。至少他是这么听说的，连同三天没东西吃和两天没水喝一起。詹姆斯讲这段话的时候很平静，托莫里记下这段话的时候很平静，爸爸听到这段话的时候很平静，妈妈问，“总共吗？”

詹姆斯摇摇头，“这只是第五轮的情况。”

“什么都没说？”

“一个字都没说。”

芒特稍微走近了一点，可以看见莱斯眉骨有半英寸见长的新伤，被很潦草地缝合过。除此之外，与小时候毫无区别，茅草一样的头发，小精灵一样的耳朵。

不要醒过来。芒特又走近了一点，我只看一会，看一会就走。

然后莱斯的睫毛抖了抖，“Mace？”

他只是喊了一声，低沉、短促、轻微，不掺杂任何情绪。

芒特想过各种场面，甚至自己或对方头破血流的那种，但不包括这个像自来水一样乏味的开头。他大概是高估了人类的精神力，在苟延残喘的肉体上，情绪是一种毫无意义的奢侈品。

莱斯没再说话，也没再看他。

芒特愣了一会，走过去，贴着莱斯坐下。两个人紧紧地挨着，就像从来都没有分开过。

“我们多久没见过面了？”

芒特偏过头盯着莱斯的侧脸，看到干裂的嘴唇颤抖了一下。

“我知道你想说什么，我来替你说，就像以前，我们总是可以接下对方没说完的话。”

“五年，大概是五年。我们当时十四岁。你在晚上离开，我没有去送你，因为我被带去听苏联人的音乐会。我不记得在哪个剧院，不记得曲目表，不记得指挥也不记得首席，只记得休息时候靠在妈妈身上睡着了。他居然什么都没有说，纵容我的口水毁掉他的衬衫。第二天早上我才知道你走了。”

“是迪迪埃叔叔告诉我的，他永远会说实话，你还记得他吗？就是他告诉我们人死了就是死了，再也见不到的死了。”

“我们还被吓哭了是不是。我向你保证我永远都不会死，你也是这样对我保证的。”

芒特顿了顿，他没有再盯着莱斯看，而是同莱斯一道盯着对面的白墙。这栋不知名或不愿被知名的建筑在二战后翻修过，水泥后面可能有漂亮的章纹。

“然后你就去爱尔兰了是吗？”

“你和我讲过你的家乡在哪个城市，可我没有记住，唉，我们当时讲了太多话，我什么都没记住，我没处去问，只好天天盯着爱尔兰地图猜来猜去，课本里有一幅小的，书房里有一张大的，都柏林吗？贝尔法斯特吗？戈尔韦吗？每个地名都很眼熟又不眼熟。”

“科克。”莱斯如同自言自语一般。

“我知道这里！”芒特扯过莱斯的胳膊，在掌心和手腕指指点点，凭空比划，“在很南边很南边，但又没有巴尔的摩那么南……假如这里是都柏林，这里是沃特福德，这里就是科克！”

莱斯没再接话，他的手指很僵硬地合拢，攥住了空气中的地图。

芒特垂下头，枕在他的肩膀上。

“我一点都不意外。”

“你出现在逮捕名单上。”

“爸爸的逮捕名单。”

“妈妈也来了，审讯，调查之类的事情，他们可能更熟练一点。这大概是很高级别的待遇吧，我猜。”

莱斯可能在听，也可能没有。芒特自顾自地继续讲。

“大概是四岁，或者五岁，我不知道从哪里听来爸爸是一位英雄，因为他杀过很多人。”

“真有趣，我不知道什么叫死亡，却知道什么叫杀人。”

“于是我跑去问他：爸爸你杀过很多人吗？”

“他一点都不惊讶，只是有点好笑地看着我，我把冰激凌掉到衣服上或者顺着楼梯扶手从二层滑下来，他就会这样看着我。”

然后他把我抱起来，放到桌子上，你记得吗？那张黑不溜秋的桌子，上面总是有一盆水果，一束花，和总也睡不醒的大白猫。

“是的，很多人。他笑着回答我，但比不上你妈妈。”

“然后妈妈就进来了，咬着一只苹果，我至今记得鲜红色的巨大的苹果。”

“你们在说什么呢？妈妈问。但他并不真的需要一个答案。他把缺了一口的苹果放在钢琴盖上，就是我们悄悄玩过的那架比爷爷的爷爷还要老的钢琴，蹦跳着挤到我和爸爸中间——有客人时候他从不这么随便——然后把我从大桌子上抱起来，很用力地亲了一下。我搂着他的脖子，把我和爸爸的对话再讲给他。”

“你们杀了很多人吗？我又问了一遍”

“他很干脆地给了我一个肯定回答。”

“那他们是谁呢？我还是忍不住问。”

“他们是英国的敌人。我不记得回答我的是爸爸还是妈妈，但没什么区别。”

“那我呢？”莱斯突然问。

“我呢？”莱斯又重复了一遍。他没看对方，依旧直勾勾地盯着对面的墙皮。

“你是迪克兰。”

莱斯快要习惯在噪音中生活了。他不确定中间是否有暂停过，假如有，他的大脑也会自动续播。

但芒特说话的时候，那短促的几秒或十几秒，他只能听见男孩的声音。

原来人类的声音是这样的。他才进来几天？这都忘记了。

现在人类的声音停止了，一切都变得难以忍受起来。他见过戒断期的人又吸了一小口，然后再难坚持下去。

说点什么吧。莱斯挣扎着想，随便说点什么，求你了。

他在白噪音中挣扎，因而没有注意芒特侧过身子，歪着头，缓慢凑近，先近乎惶恐地看了他一眼，又猛地闭上眼睛。

莱斯回过神来的时候，他已经捧着芒特的侧脸。他的十个手指一半没有知觉，另一半只觉得疼。但他能感受到芒特的脸颊是柔软的，他已经太久没摸到过柔软的东西了。

他们的第一个、上一个也是唯一一个吻曾以相同的姿势发生在芒特家族教堂的角落。太阳透过彩窗玻璃在地上留下细碎的光点，芒特指着某一块说，Dec你的眼睛就是这个颜色。

在那之后，他与数不清的女孩和男孩接吻，爱尔兰，英格兰，燃烧的荒野，示威游行的街头，催泪弹，警察局，小旅馆，酒吧，足球场，这些吻都是香艳的、火辣的、满足也释放情欲的，但都不是甜的。

这个是。

芒特稍稍后退一点，再一次打量莱斯眉骨的伤疤，但终究没敢去摸。

“我该走了。”他捏了捏莱斯的手——他们小时候就是这样说再见——慢慢爬起来，倒退着走到门口。他看到莱斯闭上眼睛，恢复了他进门时候的姿势，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

“Mace，你还会来的！对吧？”

他正要推开门，莱斯近乎喊叫着说出了今天最长的句子，比背景音里的蜂鸣声更尖锐，或许也是这个月里最长的句子。

他没有回答，没有停顿，低着头离开了。

警卫带着他左转，右转，上楼，下楼，替他敲门。

看到开门的是特里本人，呼吸一滞，立正行礼。

国防部的长官点点头，给了芒特一个拥抱，除了徽章把脸颊硌得生疼之外，和他每天回家的拥抱别无二致。

跨过爸爸的肩膀，他听见莫里斯叔叔和妈妈聊天。

“……但他什么都没说。”

“我们什么都没问呀。”

“如果我们去问……”

“别着急，伦敦不是一天建成的，至少他有想要的东西了，只要他还想要点什么，就有办法让他开口说话。”

“但我们不能让梅……”

“当然不能。”

兰帕德从特里的怀里接过他，上一句话的音节刚结束，又开始下一句，“你看，Mace，我们这里还有一堆事情要做，你先回家怎么样？你最喜欢的杰米舅舅今晚到伦敦——如果火车轨道没有被爱尔兰人炸飞的话，他肯定有一堆八卦想和你分享……”

芒特不知道怎么回答，他什么都不知道。

这个房间里的人他都见过。他们是爸爸、妈妈、上周末在自家后院烤肉派对上煎小羊排的叔叔、上个月带自己去看足球比赛的哥哥、去年送象牙柄手枪做圣诞礼物的阿姨……但有一个瞬间，他们看上去都很陌生。

他像一只木偶那样被牵引着来到门口，兰帕德松开手，揉了揉他的头发。

“Tammy，麻烦给Mace带个路，你知道的，这里像迷宫一样乱七八糟。”

“他会活下来对吧！？你们答应过我的……”

亚伯拉罕已经推开了门。芒特的句子在幽深的走廊里跌跌撞撞地回响。

每个人都在忙着自己的事，男孩的话仿佛是空气的组成部分。但芒特知道他们在想什么——居然有人要军情六处的情报头子兑现承诺——他们想得太大声了，他听得很清楚。

兰帕德不慌不忙地转过身，“当然了宝贝，快回家吧，司机还在等你呢。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自“Five Techniques”，是指上世纪70年代英国情报机构的指导下，军方及其他部门非法审讯参与暴力活动谋求北爱尔兰独立的“爱尔兰共和军恐怖分子”使用的五种方法，包括断水断粮、剥夺睡眠、噪音、违背人体姿态的体罚、头顶重物。大米的爱尔兰血统真是太适合这个梗了（虽然他很快就背叛组织x）
> 
> 具体来讲，大米和爱尔兰是个非常那啥的故事。他整个18年一直摇摆不定，18年底爱尔兰主教练还说过围绕大米建队，未来队长之类的话，结果19年初就申请换队了……被爱尔兰球迷骂得非常惨。有意思的是，当时有报道称，他的很多家人朋友都不支持他跳槽，但身边也有一些人一直鼓励（教唆）他，但没说是谁。再后来，他和芒特一起上场之后，芒特在采访中主动说：我当时经常和他说来英格兰吧，来英格兰吧，我们一起踢球~（……）（可见这个枕边风功力十分了得x）


End file.
